Lecture Chibi Style
by Arion
Summary: How DO you tell a real Heero from a Chibi? ^^;; ::sweatdropps:: *~*WARNING: rated for insanity and occasional language*~*


Disclamer: Me and Chibi do not own Gundam Wing!!! DON'T SUE! But I do own Arion since that's me, and Chibi Hoku own Chibi as herself. We also own the plot. Don't steal!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arion walked down the cement steps outside. It was finally three o'clock and school was over. She looked around, and seeing her friend made her way over to her.  
  
  
  
Arion: Hey  
  
Chibi: Hi  
  
Arion: ::pulls out a laptop:: the new chapter to my fic is up, by the way.  
  
Chibi: cool  
  
Arion: it's pretty funny  
  
Chibi: ::laughs:: , paintball?  
  
Arion: no ^^;;  
  
Chibi: aww... the giggles?  
  
Arion: just read  
  
Chibi: fine, fine.  
  
Suddenly Chibi's cell phone rings and she picked it up. After about ten minutes of blabbing she told the person to hold on.  
  
Chibi: sorry, I can't read. My boyfriend is confusing me!!!!! waahh!  
  
Arion: Oh it's your boyfriend? What's he sayin'?  
  
Chibi: talking to me, in dumb language  
  
Arion: ohh you cheatin on Duo again!!!!!  
  
Chibi: shut up!  
  
Arion: Aww poor Duo! Wait 'till I tell him!!  
  
Chibi: -_-;;;  
  
Arion: okay, tell you boyfriend *I* said to hang up! Right now!  
  
Chibi repeats what Arion said into the phone then holds it away from her ear for a second.  
  
Chibi: He said "well then, that's not going to be helping things"  
  
Arion: ::deathglare::  
  
Chibi: !!!!!!  
  
Arion: ::DEATHGLARE::  
  
Chibi: He says, "oh well"  
  
Arion: ::pulls out gun::  
  
Chibi: ^^;; He's only scared of my glare, plus he's been drugged on Aspirin, since he's sick, remember?  
  
Arion: ::sweatdropps:: o.o;;  
  
Arion: I bet Duo found out and poisoned him...  
  
Chibi: ^^;;;; heh  
  
Chibi: So he doesn't know even half of what he's saying right now…  
  
Chibi: like he ever does.. ^^;  
  
Arion: ^^;;;;; ::snickers::  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and Chibi still wasn't done. Arion was getting pretty exasperated with her; it reminded her of Duo.  
  
Arion: Okay hang up!!!!!  
  
Chibi: He's rambling!!!!  
  
Arion: Then HANG UP!  
  
Chibi: He says you just have to wait  
  
Arion: o.o;;  
  
Chibi: I can't hang up on him!!!  
  
Arion: Why not?!?!  
  
Chibi: ::listens to the phone for a moment:: And you're unworthy  
  
Arion: Excuse me?!?!?!  
  
Chibi: ::listens a little more and repeats what she hears:: "Yes you are unworthy, now leave!"  
  
Chibi: ::sweatdropps:: Remember, he's sick and is pretty out of it  
  
Arion: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! ::*DEATHGLARE*::  
  
Chibi: He's says "oh well, that's your fault"  
  
Chibi: You know he really wants to make you as mad as possible  
  
Arion: MINE?!?!?!?  
  
Arion jumps up and down, trying to grab the gun from Heero who just showed up and took it from her.  
  
Chibi: And he wants to know if he's doing so  
  
Arion: I DONT CARE!!! ::to Heero:: Now give me that, dammit!!!  
  
Chibi: ^^;  
  
Heero stands calmly, holding the gun over her head as she tries to grab it.  
  
Chibi: uh.....  
  
Arion: ::jumps up trying to get it:: GIVE ME THAT!!!  
  
Arion gives up for a second and turns to Chibi, hands on hips.  
  
Arion: well??? Are you readin'??  
  
Chibi sweatdropps and looks at the laptop.  
  
Chibi: uh....not yet  
  
Arion: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::curses::  
  
Arion: OMAE O KOROSU!!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!  
  
Chibi: ^^; Do you want to know what he said to you now?  
  
Arion: what did that baka say now?!  
  
Chibi sweatdropps nervously.  
  
Chibi: You're a big, ugly, hairy, sea cow  
  
Arion: O.O  
  
Chibi: Remember I didn't say that!!  
  
Arion: ....................  
  
Chibi: Did he make you go into a coma?  
  
Arion stands with her mouth dropped open for a moment, then curses in Japanese as even Heero sweatdropps.  
  
Chibi: ::sweatdropping: He says, "uh oh"  
  
Arion looks REALLY angry now and even Heero backs off. Chibi listens to the phone and tries to smile nonchalantly as she speaks.  
  
Chibi: He also says something about a giraffe and garlic about you…  
  
Chibi sweatdropps nervously as Arion's face slowly turns red.  
  
Chibi: He says he's enjoying pissin' people off and he's goofin' with you  
  
Arion: ::DEATHGLAR E:::  
  
Heero backs off some more  
  
Chibi's boyfriend's voice is heard from the phone. "You know, I could really get her mad if I tried"  
  
Chibi: ::sweatdropping:: Personally I think I rather not see that, neither would Heero, I bet  
  
Heero nods quickly and he glances at Arion nervously.  
  
Chibi: ::smiling:: And he hung up now since he has to do his chores ^^ So now I'll read!  
  
Chibi: o.o;; just don't kill one of us  
  
Arion: ::at the now turned off phone:: OMAE O KOROSU YOU WEAK BAKA ONNA!!!!!!  
  
Chibi types on the laptop and sweatdropps. She turns to Arion nervously.  
  
Chibi: What's your pen name again?  
  
Arion: ::glare:: Arion  
  
Chibi: heh, innocent question!  
  
Arion: grrrrr.......  
  
Chibi: ::chibi smile::  
  
Arion: ::death glare::  
  
Chibi: uh huh....  
  
Heero: Okay, he's gone. You can calm down now  
  
Arion: Don't tell me what to do!!  
  
Chibi: Please!!!  
  
Chibi: For Hee-chan's sake!  
  
Heero: ::sweatdropps and mumbles to himself:: Hee-chan?  
  
Arion glares at Chibi.  
  
Arion: What?! What about Hee-chan?!  
  
Chibi pulls out Chibi Hee-chan out of nowhere.  
  
Chibi: You'll end up hurting poor Chibi Hee-chans feelings! ::holds up Chibi Hee-chan up to Arion's face::  
  
Arion sweatdropps, then glares.  
  
Arion: SCRAM!  
  
Chibi Hee-chan runs.  
  
Chibi: Awww...  
  
Chibi: And I wanted to keep it...  
  
Arion: ::glares after him:: Anata! Omae o korosu!!!  
  
Arion: It?  
  
Chibi: Heh....  
  
Real Heero sweatdropps.  
  
Chibi: Can we get the Chibi Hee-chan back?  
  
Arion folds arms and glares  
  
Arion: no  
  
Chibi: ::sniffles:: kids these days are no fun…  
  
Arion: ::still glares:: Well Heero doesn't want 'IT' back  
  
Heero: Yeah I do  
  
Chibi: waii!  
  
Chibi grabs Chibi Hee-chan.  
  
Chibi: kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!  
  
Arion glares at Heero while Chibi glomps Chibi Hee-chan.  
  
Arion: What? Why?  
  
Heero: ^^;  
  
Arion: ::scowls:: heeeeeroooo...........  
  
Chibi snickers.  
  
Chibi: Look what you got yourself into now Heero!  
  
With that she continued to play with Chibi Hee-chan.  
  
Arion: ::puts hands on hips:: Explain  
  
Chibi: me?  
  
Arion: Heero!!  
  
Chibi: oooooh!!  
  
Chibi: Heero, you've gotta explain yourself to your woman!  
  
Arion sweatdropps and turns to Heero.  
  
Arion: Well??  
  
Heero: uh...well.....I don't see what's so wrong with 'IT'?  
  
Arion: how about the fact that it's a messed up version of you, so in a way, she's calling YOU an IT!  
  
Heero: me? No there's a difference between the two!  
  
Arion: really? And what is it?  
  
  
  
Chibi grins and pulls out a chart of Chibi Hee-chan and Heero along with a pointer as Arion sweatdropps.  
  
Arion: o.o;;  
  
Chibi: Point a.) Heero is spelled H-E-E-R-O! And Chibi Hee-chan is spelled C-H-I-B-I with a space between the name, and a H-E-E-R-O. So Chibi Hee-chan has a longer name that Heero!  
  
Arion: o.o;;; uh huh....  
  
Chibi: ::points to Heero's chart:: point b.) Heero is short, with big blue eyes, and doesn't follow the term, "kawaii" or "cute". He mostly follows the term as, "hot" "sexy" and "suicidal-spandex-wearing-perfect-soldier"  
  
Arion blushes and mutters under her breath.  
  
Arion: not short......  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Arion jumps up and down, trying to get the gun from Heero.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Arion: o.o;;  
  
Chibi: ::oblivious to anything around, her points to Chibi Hee-chans chart:: While Chibi Hee-chan is small under 5 feet, with big kawaii blue eyes that makes you want to melt. And follows the term, "kawaii", "cute" and makes you go "awww...." and want to glomp them to death. While on Heero ::points to Heero's chart:: makes you want to drool.  
  
Chibi: ::points to Arion: just like you  
  
Arion snaps out of her daydream and glares at her.  
  
Chibi: ::once again oblivious:: another thing ::points to Heero feet:: Heero's feet are normal size.  
  
Arion: what *about* me?!  
  
Chibi: DON'T INTERUPT MY LESSONS!  
  
Chibi: ::points chart at Arion::  
  
Arion: I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANNA DO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!  
  
Chibi: who's the eldest here?  
  
Chibi: now back to my lessons, before I was so *RUDELY* interrupted  
  
Arion: o.O;;  
  
Chibi: -_-;;  
  
Arion: well actually…  
  
Chibi: ::once again oblivious:: Now, Heero's feet are normal sized. While Chibi Hee-chan has twice the size for his body making him a tad bit clumsy for having feet too big for him.  
  
Arion: ::mutters:: tad bit...?  
  
Chibi: another thing is the clothes  
  
Chibi points to clothes::  
  
Chibi: While Heero only wears normal clothes or as close to normal as you would call ::coughcoughtightspandexcoughcough::  
  
Arion GLARES and opens mouth to comment.  
  
Chibi: Chibi Hee-chan changes in more "kawaii" variety. Like circus clothing  
  
Chibi: which I might add is really kawaii!!  
  
Arion glares at her again.  
  
Chibi: unless it's possible to dress Heero up in circus clothing like the ringmaster then I'll eat does words.  
  
Arion: well......  
  
Chibi: another thing is the gun point!  
  
Chibi: ::pulls out another chart::  
  
Arion: ::sighs:: no one ever lets me talk....  
  
Chibi: ::points to chart A:: ^-^  
  
Chibi: While Heero holds the gun and points it at you with his death glare, it looks sexy, hot, like 'you want to go to bed with him' seductive look  
  
Arion: ::GLARE:: what exactly are you implying?!?!?!?  
  
Chibi: ::points to chart B:: While Chibi Hee-chan, he points his gun at you he doesn't have the sexy, hot, seductive look. He has a kawaii, 'just want to glomp him' look  
  
Chibi: So…uh....yeah! That there's a difference between Chibi Hee-chan and Heero  
  
Chibi: ^-^  
  
Arion: I ask one innocent little question!! ::grumbles Japanese curses she heard from Heero under her breath::  
  
Chibi: And that my people ::puts away the charts:: is the difference between Heero and Chibi Hee-chan!!  
  
Arion: ::folds arms:: uh huh....  
  
Arion: Just what exactly were you implying, again?  
  
Chibi: uh....Chibi Hee-chan and Heero AREN'T the same!  
  
Chibi: they look alike!  
  
Chibi: but aren't the same thing  
  
Chibi: or same person as you may call it  
  
Arion: and what do I have to do with any of this??  
  
Chibi: one's quote, "ow about the fact that it's a messed up version of you, so in a way, she's calling YOU an IT!"  
  
Arion: ::AHEAM:: ::looks away:: and one other thing!  
  
Arion: ::pulls out charts::  
  
Chibi: -_-;  
  
Chibi: that's my thing….  
  
Arion: ::points at chibi Heero:: you may get away with calling him 'IT', but ::points to Heero's chart:: you cant get away with calling HIM 'IT'!  
  
Chibi: I didn't call him 'IT'!  
  
Chibi: I called Chibi Hee-chan 'IT'!  
  
Arion: good, don't try  
  
Everyone sweatdropps. Including Heero and Chibi Hee-chan.  
  
Arion: And another thing! ::points first to Heero's, then Chibi Hee-chan's chart:: may I point out the muscles?  
  
Chibi: oh yea...  
  
Chibi: if you wanted me to get in real detail why didn't you say so!  
  
Arion blushes.  
  
Chibi: oi....  
  
Arion throws charts away quickly.  
  
Arion: well look at the time, I'm gonna be late for my dance class!! heh eh....  
  
Chibi: well then have fun  
  
Arion: ^^;; ::starts to back away::  
  
Arion stops suddenly remembering something.  
  
Arion: Heero........  
  
Silence.  
  
Arion: Heero?  
  
Heero waking up from the long nap during all the lectures.  
  
Heero: eh?  
  
Arion: ^^ you're comin' with me. I'm not leaving you with this psycho  
  
Chibi: psycho!  
  
Arion: ::nods:: psycho  
  
Chibi: well thank you!  
  
Chibi: ^-^  
  
Arion: Heero!!  
  
Chibi: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chibi: ha!  
  
Heero: hn?  
  
Arion: lets go, dammit!  
  
Heero: ………..  
  
Arion: ::grabs Heero's arms and drags him away:: ja!!!!  
  
Chibi: ja!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well?? lol my...excuse me, our, first insane fic. I hope you liked it. This was actually a convo. between me and Chibi Hoku and it was so funny I decided to make it into a fic lol. Tell us if we should have Lesson 2. ^^ Oh and by the way, I am NOT short. I'm 5"7 and a quarter, but I figured Heero must be taller. lol. Ja!  
  
Luv,  
  
~Arion~ 


End file.
